(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella, and more particularly, to a stopper for supporting the runner when the umbrella is opened.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional umbrella generally includes a shaft with a runner movably mounted to the shaft and the runner is moved upward along the shaft to stretch the stretchers when opening the umbrella. The shaft has to be made a slot in which a stopper is pivotably engaged and the runner is moved over the stopper when moving and the runner is stopped by the stopper to maintain the opened status of the umbrella. Nevertheless, the slot made in the shaft makes the shaft to be weak especially for those shafts of foldable umbrellas having multiple tubes.
Besides, the inner diameter is small for the tubes and the inner diameter of the runner is large so that the runner shakes during opening the umbrella.
The present invention intends to provide an umbrella that does not need a slot defined through the wall of the shaft to hold the runner so as to improve the shortcomings of the conventional umbrellas.